


A Little Peace and Quiet

by epherians



Series: Ficlets [1]
Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Spoilers, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epherians/pseuds/epherians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Deuce reflect on the consequences of the war.</p><p>Spoilers for the sixth chapter. Originally posted on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Peace and Quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xCrystalTear](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=xCrystalTear).



> Originally posted on Tumblr for [Crystal](http://kousuisetsu.tumblr.com/). The prompts requested were _fractus_ (broken) and _pulsatio_ (heartbeat) from [this prompt list](http://epherians.tumblr.com/post/126743049121/place-one-of-these-words-and-a).
> 
> Brief spoilers for the events in the sixth chapter. There is also a link in the text to the song I had in mind when writing this piece.

Jack was feeling down, and it was not the ordinary kind of feeling sad or troubled—he felt weary.

Whether it began when he woke up one morning or when he stared up at the clouds in the sky, Jack realized how _tired_ he was of fighting in a war where everyone fought to stay alive. He couldn’t remember the faces of those who perished during Big Bridge, but he remembered the screams and cries of cadets over the COMM as his team fought their way through enemy encampment. He remembered the silence thick in the air as Kasumi reported Class Zero was the only active squad left on the battlefield. When they came home and paid their respects at the cemetery, Jack was fixated on the repercussions of going into battles only he and his classmates were guaranteed to survive. When he understood, it burdened him.

He found himself sitting on the bench out in the back garden, lost in thought over the events that transpired. A moody behavior was unusual for Jack, the one who always smiled, but when it came, it settled over his thoughts like a heavy, gloomy rain cloud.

When Deuce came out to the garden, he couldn’t have been more grateful. The flutist didn't ask questions of overt concern, but instead, offered to sit with Jack and he allowed. The pair enjoyed the stillness and serenity that came with wanting peace of mind. It was then that Deuce brought out her flute, and the boy realized it had been a while since he heard a song not made for battle. Melodies that weren’t made to harm were a rarity to hear in these times.

He sat in comfortable silence as [the flute’s song began](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TJnzWceKHxk). Each note was long and slow, singing like whistles clear as the air. Together, they formed a slow, sad melody that suited the mood at hand. _A lovely song,_ Jack thought, as he closed his eyes and mused on what was so moving about the piece.

He didn’t have to think for long, because the feeling that stirred in him allowed himself to weep.

“For the people,” Deuce pondered, her voice soft and hesitant to speak after the song, “who gave their lives to protect the nation. Even if we cannot remember them, the least I want to do is to honor their memory.”

The air was still again, but the mood felt light. Jack let out a shaky breath as a smile formed on his lips, and he moved his head down to rest on his dear companion’s shoulder. “Thank goodness it was you, Deuce,” he spoke in a quiet but sincere confession. “ _Thank you._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Fittingly got this posted on November 2nd or 11/02, J2 Day.


End file.
